Freenode
http://www.wikia.com/images/5/5d/Freenode.png They talk NetHack over many Internet Relay Chat networks, but Freenode is a good choice for those especially interested in spoilers. Freenode is a project of the Peer-Directed Projects Center, and has popularity among both the users of free open source software and the users of Wikia. __TOC__ To connect To connect, you need an IRC client. The server is irc.freenode.net, port 6667. Freenode have a web site at http://freenode.net; you might want to read about registering your IRC nick. You can also use their webclient. Inheriwiki (inheritance.wikia.com) has some IRC Setup help, with instructions on how to obtain an IRC client, connect to Freenode, and register your nick; if you want to go to #nethack, then substitute 'nethack' for 'inheriwiki'. Channels Freenode has a busy #nethack channel. Some other Freenode channels include #nethack-el, #slashem and #wikia. IRC is a real-time chat room, not a message board like rec.games.roguelike.nethack. If nethack.alt.org seems to be down, try looking in #nethack. If this wiki seems to be down, try looking in #wikia. The /topic message in the channel might give the problem and estimate when the service will be up again. #nethack This channel is about NetHack. It is far more busy than either #slashem and #wikia, with almost-constant discussion about how to play the game. NetHack, fount of infinite patches, wiki pages, and YASDs, actually interests many players well and often. The nethack.alt.org community uses this channel, but so do other players. Sometimes when a player requests help, it is necessary to ask if the game is visible on NAO. A bot with the nick "Rodney" reports NAO deaths (and ascensions) to the channel. Rodney plays a constructive role by inspiring discussion and also by providing spoilers through its learndb (learn database). If nethack.alt.org is down and Rodney is silent, you will still find players in this channel, playing local games or trying other public servers. This NetHack wiki is also on-topic in the channel. It is appropriate to ask for help with the wiki in this channel and to discuss the wiki. Wikihack began in October 2005 with some help from users in this channel. Since around August 2006, the /topic usually mentions this wiki. #nethack-el The home page for nethack-el, the Emacs interface to NetHack, states that they have a #nethack-el channel on Freenode. #slashem This is a channel for SLASH'EM. The channel has two Rodney-like bots. The bot Pallas reports deaths in the main playground slashem.crash-override.net. The bot SLethe reports deaths in the SLethe playground on slashem.crash-override.net. Pallas also reports on certain status changes to bugs in the SourceForge project for SLASH'EM. Unfortunately, the channel mostly contains idlers and does not supply ready chat. At times, the occasional mention of SLASH'EM in the #nethack channel is more frequent that the discussion of anything in the #slashem channel. #sporkhack The home page for the variant called SporkHack states that they use the #sporkhack channel at Freenode. #wikia Wikia is the host of this wiki. This channel contains Wikians like you, though mostly from other Wikia wikis. You may also find some Wikia staff in this channel. This is the place to ask questions about how to use the wikis. This is the place to discuss problems and configuration issues with Wikia. In the past, the channel had more off-topic discussions (and discussions about Wikipedia, since no one ever seems to discuss Wikipedia in #wikipedia), but today most of the talk is about wiki markup syntax and wiki features. There is a separate #wikia-social channel. However, #wikia is not the place to ask about topics specific to one wiki such as NetHack, because most users will not know anything about that. You could tell them that NetHack is a computer game. You can look at Wikia:Freenode to learn more about this channel. There is a web portal, http://irc.wikia.com, that brings you into #wikia using a web browser, even without an IRC client. Links * Wiki: ** Wikia:c:Internet:Freenode more-general info ** Wikia:Freenode Central Wikia page about Freenode * http://freenode.net web site of Freenode Category:Community